1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective tarps for covering a mass, especially masses located outdoors. More specifically, it relates to protective tarps with anchors formed of tank compartments, which may be filled with fluent material. In preferred embodiments, the tank compartment anchors are integrally formed with the tarp sheet material.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are exemplary of the prior art relating to tarps:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,876 describes a protective cover cloth having continuous flexible weights secured along at least two opposed edges for securing the cover against wind blowing, etc. The cover cloth may be made from insulating materials and heated for curing concrete. Sand, shot or other particulate material, possibly in individual bags, is inserted in a wide hem or tubes attached along the edges of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,637 describes a perforate member that is laid over a windrow of cut plants to confine it against the action of the wind. The member is open over a major portion of its area to sunlight and the passage of air. The member is held against the ground preferably by the weight of water in flexible tubes extending along opposite sides of the windrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,790 describes a tarpaulin anchoring system for retaining a tarpaulin on a pile of stored grain or other granular material that comprises of a plurality of anchors embedded in the pile. Each anchor has an attachment element protruding upwardly from the pile, with the attachment element being connected to a fastener affixed to the underside of the tarpaulin. The anchors are placed in the grain pile, throughout the area covered by the tarpaulin, as required to retain it in place. The anchors themselves may be of a screw or auger type which can be driven into an existing grain pile and attached to a tarpaulin as it is spread over the pile. In the case where a tarp is suspended above a grain storage area prior to formation of the grain pile, the anchors may be discs or plates attached to the underside of the tarpaulin by ropes; the anchors are buried in the pile when formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,421 describes a cover system for an automobile which includes a flexible cover, preferably of nylon, having leading, tailing and side edge portions and of a suitable dimension to fit over the entire car body from rear bumper to the front bumper and sides thereof. The flexible cover includes an elastic leader segment attached at a first end to the cover and spaced from the trailing edge thereof. A second end of the leader segment is attached to a rotatable spool housed in a containment tube. The spool is rotated for storing in the cover by a motor, by a spring-biased shaft arrangement or by a manually turnable crank or combinations thereof. The containment tube may be pivotally swung outwardly from the trunk to an operable position at the rear of the trunk lid. After the cover is applied to the automobile, the containment tube is swung back to the trunk compartment for safe storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,794 describes a method for shielding, anchoring and containing an object such as a trailer or motor home in gale-force winds. A wind-permeable perforate sheet extends downwardly and outwardly from the top of the object or the roof of a home at an acute angle so as to surround a substantial portion of each of the sides with an inclined wind-permeable planar surface. The sheet is anchored to helical ground anchors via mechanical attachments which may also be used to tighten the sheet over the object or home. Apparatus for shielding, anchoring and containing an object such as a trailer of motor home in gale-force winds are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,661 B1 describes a cover for protecting a mound of particulate material in outside storage from the effects of weather elements that includes a flexible double-ply canvas having a top layer affixed to a bottom layer. The cover includes a plurality of individual bladders disposed between the top and bottom layers of the canvas, the bladders being spaced apart from and parallel to each other. Each bladder is connected to a next adjacent bladder with a flexible conduit. The cover further includes a plurality of inlet conduits coupled to respective bladders for filling selected bladders with water. Pressure-actuated check valves disposed in each flexible conduit between bladders allows water to flow from an upstream bladder into respective downstream bladders. Each bladder includes a discharge conduit for selectively draining each bladder. A plurality of straps and knobs are fixedly attached to the canvas such that the canvas may be folded and secured in a desired configuration when respective bladders do not contain water.
U.K. Patent No. GB 2,206,024 A describes a sheet, e.g. a large plastics sheet covering a silage pit, which is anchored by means of water-filled tubes. Thus, lay-flat tubing from a reel is laid around and across the sheet. All one end of each length is sealed. Water is passed in through the other end, which is then sealed, thus converting each length of tube to a heavy weight serving to anchor the sheet.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.